


In Heat

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co created with datenshi lee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Heat

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Tori was closing up the cafe, it was a Friday night and she had been planning to spend the rest of her weekend with the guys and with Carrie. She closed up the place and changed out of her work clothes to her outfit she wanted to wear and waled out, making sure she had her purse and that the place was locked up behind her. She made her way o a manhole and opened it, climbing down the ladder after closing the manhole and made her way throughout the passages to get to the guys lair, smiling as she was thinking about Raphael.

Tonight was movie night, while Mikey made the popcorn, Donnie made sure the tv was working, having Raph make sure that Carrie and Tori were gonna come tonight, he was picking out a movie. He tried to think of a good one Carrie would like, and of course everyone as well, but he was focused a little more on Carrie. He saw Indiana Jones...Eh why not. He grabbed in and gave it to Donnie, "Yo Raph are Tori and Carrie still on their way?" He yelled up to Raph since he was upstairs.  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
tumblr_ngw5sqDwrf1u69105o1_500 Tori's outfit btw XD  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok XD

Carrie got dressed in thigh white boots short pink shorts and blue long sleeved shirt with her shoulders being exposed. She left her place and started walking in the sewers towards the lair.

Raph nodded as he got through talking to both of them. He looked down at Leo smirking.   
"Are you excited that Carrie's coming lover boy?" He teased making kissy noises at Leo.

Ok and is this mating season?  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
(sure why not XD)

Leo frowned at Raph and rolled his eyes "Of course I am" He said, but them smirked at Raph "I bet you're not even excited at ALL that Tori is coming...or are you?" He said with a wink.

Tori managed to meet up with Carries and smiled "Hey! what's up?" She asked, chatting with her as they made their way to the lair, soon arriving through the entrance "Hey guys we're here!" She called out, seeing they were getting things ready for movie night.  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Yay! XD

Carrie suddenly had to leave. She remembered the turtles would be on their first mating season and Splinter told her to stay away during this time.  
"Uh guys I'm sorry but I can't stay. I gotta go."   
And with that she left the lair in a hurry.

Raph smirked back at Leo. He elbowed his arm.  
"Shell yeah I am! I love her! She's so hot my shell tightens whenever I see her!" he said out loud forgetting Tori was right there in the lair with them.  
He looked over and blushed.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo was a bit shocked hearing this, leave?! but..he didn't want her to leave! "Carrie wait!" He yelled, following after her "Why are you suddenly not wanting to stay? is it because of mating season?"

 

Tori blushed red hearing this from Raph as she was behind him and about to greet him "hehe um....w-wow Raph" She said, having forgotten he was on mating season so she didn't think about leaving really, she always had fun with the guys, Raph mostly.  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie didn't listen to him. She ran out of the lair and ran through the sewer tunnels trying to find a manhole cover to climb through. She found one and started climbing up the ladder.

Raph blushed beet red then grumbled. Suddenly he remembered he was on his mating season.  
"Babe you need to leave like right now. I'm on my mating season and I'm starting to lose control," he warned her.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo growled, suddenly feeling dominant and didn't want her to leave him. He managed to grab her and pin her against the wall "I don't want you to go~"

Tori's face fell with disappointment "but...but I've been wanting to see you, I was really excited about tonight...." she said to him

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie struggled trying to get free. She kicked and squirned trying to break free. She managed to and started climbing up the ladder again aa she reached the top. She was about to open the manhole cover.

Raph sighed and hugged her tightly to him nuzzling her neck with his beak as he started to churr.  
"Baby I know but it's for your own good. Please leave before it's too late!" he growled as his eyes glazed over with lust.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo felt the animal in him growing, his lust growing stronger and overtaking his mind, he growled and climbed up after her, pulling her to him and slid down the ladder, throwing her over his shoulder and carried her back to the lair

Tori gulped, backing away from him and turned, walking away, she really didn't want to leave but seeing it as she was still a virgin she had to leave  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Can you please not godmode? I'm rping as Raph so I'll decide if he'll chase after her or not. Please edit that.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Sorry I didn't realize that  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
It's ok XD  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Btw I'll do my part later. I'm going out to eat. I'll ttyl XD I hope you'll still continue to rp with me. I wasn't being mean.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
It's okay XD I'm going to my dads soon for the weekend so I won't be much, I'll be back on Sunday night  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok have a fun time! XD  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie struggled and kicked and pounded his back.  
"Let me go Leo right now! I don't want you to rape me!" she shouted at him. She struggled and managed to get away running really fast.

Raph growled as he couldn't control himself any longer and he went after her. He picked her up and brought her to his room laying her down on his bed pinning her to the bed.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Hey how are you?  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo roared "Get back here!" He called out, following after Carrie as fast as he could, there was no way she was going to get away, he was a ninja, and he was going to find her no matter what.

Tori gasped when he had grabbed her and took her to his room, she stared up at him scared "R-Raph let me go! Please!" She cried out, this wasn't the Raph she kew and loved.  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
I'm fine thank you ^^  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Awesome XD

Carrie hid behind a pillar in the sewers and she was silent. Her heart was beating really fast she shook in fear and she was sweating a few drops. She closed her eyes waiting.

Raph smirked down at her as he leaned down and started making hickies on her neck biting nipping sucking anf licking her soft tender skin as he growled a little bit.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo walked throughout the sewers, sniffing and listening, hearing heartbeats echoing, he smirked, also catching her smell. He slowly, silently walked up to a pillar, then he grabbed her and pressed on a pressure point to make her stop moving "you're coming with me~"

Tori trembled beneath him, whimpering and squirming "A-Ah, s-stop Raph! You're hurting me!" She cried out, trying to push him off of him "Let me go home!!!"  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie soon woke up and struggled kicking and punching him as she started to cry.  
"Leo let me go! Why're you doing this to me?! I don't like you in that way!" she said as she kept on protesting.

Raph looked down at her smirking stroking her cheek.  
"No baby I can't do that. You're staying with me forever because you're my mate."  
And with that he sunk his teeth into her neck marking her as his mate.

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo looked at her, hurt by this..She didn't want him, because of what he was. he growled as he made it home, pining her to his bed after locking his door "I want you to be my mate...you have no idea how much I love you Carrie..." He said, kissing her lips he longed for.

Tori felt her cheeks heat a little seeing the way he looked at her and the way he spoke to her, she was almost fazed until he bit her neck and brought her to the painful realty. She cried out a painful moan "B-But this is too fast!"  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned into the kiss and bit his lips not kissing him back. She pushed him away from her.  
"I love you Leo but only as a friend. I love someone else as more than just a friend. I can't be with you Leo so let me go."

Raph lapped up the blood dripping out of the open wound as he licked it clean healing it with his saliva. He looked at her with glazed lustful eyes.  
"I'm in love with you Tori. Please be mine and only mine forever," he confessed to her.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo was shocked to hear this, he growled and glared at the wall "Who is it.....whoever it is doesn't deserve you..." He looked back at Carrie, heart broken "I love you, I've been in love with you for so long it's been killing me"

Tori felt the pain fade away from his warm tongue licking her wound, she looked back at him, blushing down at him. "Raph..I love you too, I do want to be with you, but I feel so rushed in this, I've never done any of this before and...I'm scared.."  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Going to watch a show. I'll be back in an hour.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
kk  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed looking away from him.  
"I can't tell you. He's someone that goes to my school but that's all you need to know Leo," she muttered glaring up at him.

Raph stopped what he was doing and took control of himself for a moment and nuzzled her stroking her cheek.  
"I know baby and I'm sorry. I don't mean to but I can't control myself. I'm on my mating season sweetheart."  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo glared a little at her "No....I'm not letting you go!" He yelled, pinning her down and kissing her more and more, hoping she would feel some connection. "Please, I need you..."

Tori blushed softly, "Th-Then...If you promise to be gentle with me, you can mate with me." She said shyly, leaning in and giving him a soft kiss  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed looking away from him stroking his cheek.  
"Leo I lied before. It's not I don't want to love you it's just I literally can't love you. I didn't want you to get hurt," she explained as she started to cry.

Raph nodded and took her shirt off putting his mouth on a nipple and he licked sucked and nipped it while he pinched the other one. He made her buds harden as he teased her and tugged on one.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
( O.O I'm sorry I didn't see your reply)

Leo wiped any of her developing tears "Why can't you love me though? Your crush should have realized by now you like them, you don't deserve them Carrie" He said, kissing her more and more, holding her close to him "I love you, more than anyone ever will" He said, near tears himself.

Tori let out a gasp, her nipples were sensitive to all this, it was so new to her, but that din't mean that she didn't like it. "Ngh~, Ah!" She moaned out, holding his cheeks as he was sucking her nipples and making her wet.  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lol it's ok XD 

Carrie sighed looking away from him.  
"I lied like I said. I don't have a crush. I literally can't love anyone Leo romantically. That was taken from me a long time ago," she explained remembering what happened.

Raph smirked as he teased her some more switching nipples and bit nipped and licked and sucked the other one as he kneaded the other between his three fingered hand.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo gently had her look back at him, "No...I think you can love Carrie, you are just afraid..." He said, caressing her cheek as he stared into her beautiful orbs "Carrie...I would do anything for you, I would never hurt you, there is no harm in falling in love again" He said, kissing softly and everywhere on her face "I swear you wouldn't regret being with me Carrie, I know I would never regret being with you."

Tori let out squeaky moans and squirmed under him "So rough~" She moaned, gripping the gear he had been wearing still and took it off, it might as well be fair after all.  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie pushed Leo away from her sighing.  
"I see you're still not understanding what I mean. I can't love literally and in every sense of the word. It was taken from me by my grandfather when I was 5. He made me drink an elixir that took away my emotion of love Leo! Do you get it now?!" she asked him angrily.

Raph moved down as he started nipping and biting her sensitive flesh on her abdomen and stomach. He made hickies everywhere. He caressed her legs up and down loving her soft creamy thighs.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo's eyes widened, she really couldn't love anyone or anything? He growled and looked down "I get it...." He said, turning away from her "Get out while you still can....You bought yourself more time to escape." He said, not wanting her to see him cry.

Tori blushed and cried out feeling him putting hickies all over her body, making her look all bruised up and sore. She bit her bottom lips, feeling herself getting wetter, enough to have her scent fill the air.  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Back

Carrie looked at him sadly. She shook her head no crying.  
"Leo please don't make me go. I still care about you and you're special to me but I just don't love you. Please Leo I still want to hang out with you!" she sobbed.

Raph suddenly smelled her scent in the air as he smirked. His eyes glazed over again with lust as he made hickies on her thighs. While doing that he inserted two fingers into her pussy and pumped them in and out of her.  
"You're so tight and wet baby."  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo hesitantly looked at Carrie, not wanting to see her cry, but he didn't want her hurt, he was limited to his new found control "You're special to me too.... I don't want to hurt you, I don't want you to leave me but...." he paused, getting himself away from her so he wouldn't attack her "you shouldn't be around me"

Tori gripped on the bed sheets as she let out a whimpering moan, blushing feeling Raph's fingers feeling and exploring the insides of her pussy "Ohhh~ Raph~" she cooed  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed looking up at him blushing.   
"If you want me Leo you can have me. It's not healthy to supress your urges. You can have sex with me if you want to," she said looking away from him still blushing.

Raph churred as he scissored her massaging her g spot as he sucked on her flower nipping sucking and licking it dragging his tongue over it expertly.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo's eyes widened hearing this from her "Y-You sure Carrie?" He asked, separating himself from the wall and walking to her, holding her close as he stared at her eyes and her cute blushing cheeks, leaning in and passionately kissing her as he laid her on his bed. He hovered over her, not breaking the heated kiss as he caressed her lovely body

Tori felt her vision start to haze, suddenly feeling a rush in her body, making her start getting horny. Right there!" She moaned, throwing her head back as more moans escaped from her  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started to moan as she kissed him back biting his lower lip.   
"When you get to that point Leo be gentle because I'm a virgin," she said blushing.

Raph then took out his fingers licking her juices off of his digits and he then slid his tongue inside her pussy lapping at her inner walls feeling her walls tighten around his tongue.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred as he kissed down her neck the real me would promise that, but I'm afraid my animal side would have a hard time keeping that promise~" he said, nipping and sucking on her skin and sneaked his hands under her shirt, squeezing her breasts, knowing they were small and very sensitive

Tori was trying to hold herself back from cumming, but this was her first time, she was bound to have a hard time holding it back. She geld his head, feeling his lick tongue lapping at her insides, enough for some juices to flow into his muth as her walls tightened  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Brb  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed arching her back as her body shuddered in pleasure. She gripped his shoulders.  
"Ok Leo I'll try to bear it."

Raph wrapped his tongue around her g spot licking it and lapping at it as he groped her ass cheeks roughly slapping them.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smiled down at her as lust glazed over his eyes, kissing her neck and started to make some hickeys as he started to take her shirt, seeing she had no bra he gad to worry about. he eagerly sucked on her nipple, circling his warm wet tongue around her hardening nipple

Torii squeaked feeling the hard impact on her ass, she began to cum in his mouth as he was licking at her g-spot "R-Raph!~" she moaned  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply

 

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned and mewed arching her back her body shivering in pleasure.  
"L-Leo!" she moaned.

Raph smirked as he swallowed her cum and lapped at her wet opening wanting more. He got his dick out and went into her gently and slowly.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred hearing her say his name, he gently nibbled on her nipple and gave the other nipple the same treatment, sliding his hand down her body and feeling her sides to her waist.

Tori moaned blissfully until she felt him going in and slowly breaking her virgin barrier, making her whimper and cry out in pain, "AHH!" She hissed, gripping onto him for support.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie gripped his shoulders closing her eyes and whimpered her body racking in pleasure desire overwhelming her.

Sorry I can't think of a lot to say for long rp parts. I'm trying though.

Raph stroked her cheek cooing to her whispering sweet things in her ear.  
"It's ok baby. The pain'll be over soon," he said reassuring her thrusting into her deeper and slower.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
(Its okay ^^)

Leo tenderly licked her stomach as he slipped off her pants and her panties, rubbing her folds gently before he rubbed on her clit to get her really wet for him.

Tori bit her bottom lip slightly as he kept thrusting deep and slow into her body, moaning in both pain and pleasure "A-Ahh!~ Ngh~, R_Raph" She moaned, gripping on his shell  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok XD 

Carrie shuddered in pleasure as she orgasmed and got his hand all dripping wet with her cum. She blushed.  
"L-Leo y-you're hot!" she stuttered.

Raph increased his pace groaning at how tight her walls were around his dick. He slid further in slamming into her harder and faster.  
"God you're so tight baby!"  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smirked proudly, kissing down her body "Why thank you~, I could say the same for you~" He said, gliding his tongue on her clit and sucked on it, slipping a finger into her.

Tori felt the bed moving a bit as it felt like he was pounding her pussy, making her moan more and louder. "R-Raph!~ You're so big!" She moaned out, feeling pain start to fade away  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed beet red as her body shivered as his hot wet tongue glided over her pussy. She moaned a bit in pain as he slid a finger into her. She cried as a few tears streamed down her cheeks.  
"Leo it hurts!" 

Raph gripped her hips bucking into her as he grinded up against her rubbing her hips sucking on a nipple then bit her neck hard marking her as his mate. He then lapped at the blood dripping down out of the wound.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo leaned up and gave her a loving kiss, caressing her hair "shhh, it won't last long" he said, kissing a few hickeys on her neck before he slowly pumped his finger in her, feeling her juices soaking his finger and her walls squeezing it

Tori began to move with him, increasing the pleasure, whimpering as he had bitten her again, "Raph~, I-I love you...." she said to him, wrapping her legs around his waist more "I won't ever be with anyone else~"  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie stopped crying as the pain turned into pleasure as she shuddered arching her back.  
"L-Leo I do want to be with you but I told you what happened. No one has ever loved me like you have and I can't return your feelings no matter how hard I try!" she moaned crying again.

Raph growled looking at her with lust in his eyes with raw passion and desire for her. He bucked into her repeatedly as he finally reached her g spot and he started to hit it.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo kissed her more and more "it's okay Carrie, even if you can't say it, I feel your love for me, I'll never stop loving you~" he said, meaning every word. He wiped her tears away and slid another finger in her, kissing her chest

Tori squealed out a loud moan, close to screaming now at this point. "OHHH!~ Right there!" She moaned, kissing Raph's neck. She kept saying his name as she felt him moving against her g-spot.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed in pleasure getting goosebumps on her skin from being cold and from the pleasure he was giving her. Her inner walls dripped out more of her juices onto his fingers as she orgasmed again for a second time.  
"No Leo you're not getting it. Remember I said I don't the emotion of love which means I can't love anyone or anything," she moaned.

Raph churred and growled hitting her g spot muItiple times wanting her to cum so badly for him. He slid a finger in her pussy rubbing it along her inner walls as he massaged her g spot with it whispering in her ear.  
"Cum for me baby!" he screamed.

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred and nuzzled her, kissing the corner of her lips "I know, I remember, I'm just saying that if you did, I know you would love me." He said, sliding his fingers out and licked his fingers clean as he stared at her "I'll be gentle as I can~" He said, rubbing his hard cock against her, lubing it with her juices before he carefully and slowly slid into her tight pussy, making sure not to thrust yet so she could get used to him.

Tori gasped and let out screaming moans, she couldn't believe it but she was really loving how rough he was on her body. She moaned and whimpered as her body trembled and she began to cum all over him, feeling endorphins flooding her body while this was happening. "Raphael!~" She screamed.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie screamed in pain crying as her walls were broken by his dick and pain flooded into her as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
"Ahh get it out Leo! It hurts!"

Raph churred hitting her g spot again grinding up against her as he came inside her spilling his seed into her womb wanting to get her pregnant with his kids.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo kissed everywhere on his face, wanting to soothe her "Carrie I got to let you get used to me, I won't move until you give me the go, I promise you" He said, he felt guilty for putting her in pain, but he loved the way she felt right now.

Tori blushed feeling his hot seed in her body, laying back limp and tired after all of that, she was even sweating a little "Oh...my god~" She breathed out, staring at Raph with love in her eyes.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded as she started to moan in pleasure and she gave him the ok to keep moving inside her letting him know she was gonna be ok as her inner walls slackened and tightened less around his dick.

Raph finally took out his dick as he panted laying down next to her pulling her close to him nuzzling her neck.  
"I love you so much,' he churred into her neck.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo was glad he was given the go to move, moving slow and gentle in her. He brushed his lips down her neck and licked her breast, kissing her nipples and roughly sucking on them .

Tori breathed softly, cuddling against him "I love you too Raph" She said sweetly, stroking his cheek before she kissed him lovingly. "How long have you felt this way about me?" She asked  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed arching her back gripping the sheets. She felt herself get hot as passion and desire overwhelmed her.

Raph looked deeply into her eyes getting serious.  
"Since the very first day I met you sweetheart."  
He placed kisses all over her face.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred, rubbing her lower back as he gradually started to go faster, licking her lips and kissed her passionately, growling on her lips.

Tori blushed softly, smiling as he kissed all over her face "you sweetie"  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed mewing as she opened her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

Raph suddenly felt tired and yawned cuddling her to him and fell asleep.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo started going deeper into her, churring feeling more of her tight walls, soon slamming against her g-spot, letting out a groan "Fuck~, you feel so fucking good~"

Tori smiled, stroking his head softly as she closed her eyes, falling asleep with him  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered arching her back scratching his shoulders and orgasmed cumming all around his dick.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo felt amazing feeling her cum on him, he kept thrusting in her for a moment before he filled her with his cum, licking her neck before biting down on it to mark her as his  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie screamed in pain as she cried struggling.  
"Leo stop! It hurts!"  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Sorry I had to go temporarily before. But I'm back.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo eased on her, kissing her neck and hid his face on it "S-Sorry"  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned blushing.  
"It's ok Leo."

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo licked the bite mark and kissed it, carefully pulling out of her and laid beside her, holding her close to him  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie snuggled into him falling asleep.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smiled, kissing her cheek and nuzzled her, falling asleep with her  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
The next morning Carrie woke up and she ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet vomiting.

Is it ok if my oc gets pregnant now? 

Raph woke up nuzzling his mate groping her boobs.  
"Good morning sweetheart."  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
(yep mine is going to be XD)

Leo woke up, rubbing his eyes, but saw Carrie was gone, "Carrie?" He then blinked hearing vomiting in his bathroom, getting up and rushing to her "Are you okay?"

Tori moaned as she opened her eyes, blushing seeing him "good morning baby"  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok cool XD 

Carrie looked up at him shaking her head no.  
"No. I'm pregnant."

Raph hugged her close to him stroking her cheek.  
"I hope you're pregnant with my kids sweetheart."  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo's eyes widened, he was shocked, excited, but a little worried "Oh no...I-I'm sorry, I got you pregnant, it's my fault..I-I'll take responsibility"

Tori smiled "Me too" She said, kissing him  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed.  
"Leo it's ok. I let you make love to me."

Raph got up going to take a shower.  
"You wanna take a shower with me baby?"  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo nodded "I know, It's not that I'm not happy, I want a child. its just.." He paused, fixing her hair "do you want to be a mother yet?"

Tori nodded, "Can you carry me? It's going to hurt to move"  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shrugged.  
"I don't really know to be honest. I mean with my condition and all I'm not suited to be a mother," she said sadly.

Raph nodded picking her up carrying her to his bathroom. He placed her down in the shower turning on the water as he started washing her body.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo held her close, kissing her head "when the time comes I'll explain our child about your condition the best way I can"

Tori blushed softly, getting soap and washing his body too, loving how well tones his body was  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply

 

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok and back

Carrie squeaked and blushed. She nodded and snuggled into him. 

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smiled, "Even if you won't say I love you back, I'm still gonna tell you I love you" He said, kissing her softly

Tori blushed softly, cooing "That feels nice~"  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned into the kiss.  
"It's not I won't. It's just I can't Leo," she said sadly looking away from him.

Raph smirked and washed her thighs feet stomach and neck nipping her ear.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo raised her head back to looking at him, deciding to shut up and just kiss her

Tori moaned, feeling a little turned on by this as she was blushing red.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered into the kiss kissing him back rubbing his biceps.

Raph turned her around attacking her neck with kisses making hickies all over rubbing her clit with his thumb.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo rubbed and caressed her body, "You're still early in it you know~"

Tori gasped and moaned louder, leaning against the shower wall as she pulled him in and kissed him  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Hey I'll do my next part later. I'm not in the mood for rping right now. Some jerk on here totally judged me and got my feelings hurt. Sorry.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
it's okay, take your time  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok I'm actually tired too. I'll see you later XD  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
kk, g'night  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Bye  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and moaned whimpering.  
"S-so?" she stuttered.

Raph churred into the kiss wrapping her legs around his waist and groped her boobs roughly.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
on my work break ^^

Leo churred "We can still have sex~" He said, sliding his hand down and rubbing her pussy.

Tori moaned on his lips, rubbing her body against him.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok XD

Carrie moaned and shivered in delight.  
"B-but................" she trailed off.

Raph pushed her up against the shower wall growling as he sucked on her tongue rubbing her thighs.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo kissed her neck, nibbling her ear as he rubbed her clit "But what?~"

"Mmm~" Tori moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned blushing.  
"I-I don't know," she moaned.

Raph wrestled with her tongue stroking her clit.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
"I'll be careful~" He said, leaning down and gently sucking on her nipple

Tori moaned and squeaked in his mouth, feeling wet. she let his tongue dominate hers  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned as she nodded stroking the back of his head.

Raph came out on top smirking as he grinded up against her.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo kissed down her body, spreading her legs and kissing her pussy tenderly before slipping his tongue in

Tori blushed heavily, moaning and biting on her bottom lip a little  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shuddered in pleasure and mewed.

Raph slid two fingers into her pussy rubbing along her inner walls.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred, licking on her walls and trying to reach for her g-spot

Tori gasped softly, arching her back and moaning  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie gripped the sheets whimpering.  
"Ahh Leo!"

Raph scissored her massaging her g spot.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo rubbed her clit as he started french kissing her pussy, churring from the taste of her

Tori breathed softly, moaning "Ohhh~ Raphie~"  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie rubbed his head as she moaned.

Raph then slowly thrusted his dick into her and humped her gently.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo slowly slid his tongue out, rubbing her folds and lubing his dick with her juices before gently entering in her

Tori wrapped her legs tighter around him, rubbing the back of his head and moaned loudly  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned arching her back gripping the sheets.

Raph churred slamming into her deeper increasing his pace.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
(gaahhh I went out to eat at this cafe and got creeped on)

Leo gently thrusted in her, kissing up her body

"AHHH!~" Tori moaned out loud, moving with his thrusts  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Eww gross! DX

Carrie scratched his shoulders moaning.  
"Ahh fuck Leo you're so hot!"

Raph grinded his hips against hers gripping her hips bucking into her biting a nipple.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Sorry I was busy those two hours but I sent you my next part XD  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
its okay XD 

Leo growled very heatedly "You're so fuckin sexy~" he said, thrusting into her more

"Raph!~ Ohhh!~" She moaned, feeling him fucking her up "you're so damn good!~"  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
XD

Carrie blushed as her body shuddered in pleasure. She loved his dirty mouth.  
"Say more my hot and sexy ninja!" she mewed.

Raph growled in lust and in dominance. He smirked as he bit her neck a little whispering in her ear sexily,  
"How good am I baby?" he purred hitting her g spot.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo chuckled darkly, she was so bad. "Such a naughty girl you are~, you love being fucked by the leader huh?~" He said hotly in her ear as he was pounding into her, grinding his hips on hers

Tori arched her back in a moan, her breasts squishing against his chest "You're so rough~, You're so bad it's good~"  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered shivering in pleasure her body getting goosebumps as she nodded.  
"Yes I do Leo!" she moaned.

Raph churred at that and lazily rubbed her thighs up and down as he kissed her neck softly hitting it again.  
"I love you gorgeous."  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo kissed her very heatedly, nibbling on her bottom lip as he slammed into her g-spot "Be a good girl and say my name for me~, my full name~" he husked

Tori moaned blissfully "I love you too baby~" She said, feeling her walls tighten on him as she was about to cum  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Just curious but is husked a word?

Carrie moaned and nodded.  
"Leonardo Hamato!" she yelled her body shivering in delight as she came all around his dick.

Raph hit it multiple times again as he churred and came inside her shooting his hot seed into her then pulled out panting.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
looked it up, and yes it is ^^

Leo churred hearing her say his name and feeling her hot juices on him. He thrusted in her a couple more times before he too came inside her, kissing her neck 

Tori blushed red and moaned feeling his hot cum in her, soon, cumming all over his dick  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Oh ok XD

Carrie panted as she rubbed his shoulders and was soon tired her body racking in delight.

Raph lapped up her juices that gushed out of her moaning.  
"Fuck you taste so good baby!" he growled.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo pulled out slowly, kissing her nipples and sucking on them "How did you like that?~"

Tori blushed red as she moaned softly, she looked at him "I wanna see how you taste~" She said, feeling so bad saying that  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned arching her back making her nipple go even farther into his mouth.  
"How did I like what sexy?" 

Raph smirked laying down on his back rubbing his dick.  
"Go ahead and find out sweet cheeks."  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo licked circles around her nipples "I meant what did you think about us having sex again? was it better than last time?~" he asked, nibbling her nipple while he pinched the other and groped her breast

Tori blushed as she got on her knees, rubbing his thick big cock in hr hands before she licked and sucked on the tip  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned as she nodded her body shuddering in pleasure.  
"Fuck yeah it was and Leo please!" she mewed.

Raph churred loudly thrusting his dick more into her mouth as he arched his back in pleasure.

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo kissed her nipples, rubbing her belly "Please what?~" he teased

Tori tried not to choke on him and started to suck his dick slow but hard  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie pouted hating his teasing.  
"Please don't stop!" she whimpered.

Raph was holding back as he wasn't ready to cum yet. He growled in pleasure getting goosebumps all over his body.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred "Just checking~" He said before sucking her other nipple

Tori deep throated him in her mouth, moaning to send him vibrations and started rubbing his tail knowing it was sensitive  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned holding his head closer to her chest as she arched her back getting tired again.

Raph couldn't take it anymore and he cummed into her mouth shooting his hot seed down her throat.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo kissed up her neck, kissing every hickey he made on her and soon landed his lips on hers

Tori swallowed down his cum, pulling her mouth away from his dick and licked her lips "you tasted good~"  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned into the kiss kissing him back.

Raph panted and smirked at her.  
"That's good hotstuff."  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo caressed her cheek as he kissed her, nuzzling her "Need anything? you haven't eat really."

Tori blushed and smiled, getting to washing her hair since she had not yet  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered nodding.  
"Yeah I'm hungry."

Raph watched her as he got out of the shower drying himself off.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo nodded, "you may have to stay in here, since um...Mikey and Donnie could try to mate with you..."

Tori rinsed her hair and soon got out, drying her body, she smiled at him "I love you hot head"  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
brb  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok but I'll rp some more later  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded and sat on his bed getting dressed.  
"Leo if I'm gonna live here I'm gonna need my clothes."

Raph smirked slapping her ass cheeks.  
"I love you too hotstuff."  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smiled and nodded "I'll walk you to your place after you eat" He said, getting his gear back on himself "you might wanna wait here"

Tori squeaked and blushed at him heading out of the bathroom with her towel wrapped around her "I'm gonna try to get my clothes, and go out and buy a pregnancy test" She said.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie smiled nodding.  
"Ok but I'm scared of being alone right now."

Raph nodded to her.  
"Uh babe you shouldn't go out alone. Let me come with you."

Sorry I fell asleep last night  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Its okay, I didn't see this til now O.O

Leo kissed her softly "Just lock the door when I'm go to the kitchen. If something happens, scream and I will come running for you" He said soothing to comfort her

Tori looked at him, about to ask why but then she remembered, mating season, his brothers were not going to be themselves, and Raph is super protective since he's on mating season. "Okay come on" She said with a smile, putting her towel on and walked with him to his room

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lol I see XD

Carrie nodded as she saw him leave. She locked the door bolting it shut. She waited very afraid and scared.

Raph smiled at her nodding as he held her hand in his and walked with her to his room. He opened the door letting her inside.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo went to the kitchen, looking around for a sign of his brothers, there was no one. He made eggs and bacon for Carrie and for himself, bringing it back to his room, knocking on his door "Carrie, it's me" he said

Tori went in, waiting till Raph had closed the door to take off her towel and start changing into what clothes she had with her  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie unlocked the door and let him in.  
"Leo I wanna live back at my place. Can we?" she asked as she started eating.

Raph closed the door and watched her feeling his shell tightening and getting turned on. But he groaned in agony stopping himself.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo looked at her "I don't know, I mean...Carrie look at me, I couldn't be able to live with you above. I'm a freak"

Tori blinked and looked at him, concerned "You alright?"  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie stroked his cheek nuzzling him.  
"You're not a freak. You're the best guy I've ever met. You're sexy sweet awesome and so much more. People are dicks."

Raph groaned again as he slid his erected dick back into its slit.  
"No not really. I got turned on watching you and now I need release!"  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo blushed hearing this from her, he smiled and pulled her into his lap, kissing her "except you"

Tori blushed, looking at herself "We can um...have a quick one" She said, taking off her clothes again  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned tugging on his mask tails bringing him down to kiss her again.  
"Never take this off ok? You're sexy with it on," she grinned tracing his masked eyes. She loved how all she could see was white and no pupils at all.

Raph growled grabbing her as he slid his dick out pushing it into her thrusting slowly at first. He bit her neck loving her scent breathing it in as he pounded into her.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo grinned "I promise~" he said, kissing her more, "I'll move in with you, so I can be there for our baby and help you take care of them." He said with a smile, caressin her cheek and rubbing her belly.

Tori squeaked and moaned feeling him eagerly pounding into her, holding onto him as she fell onto the bed with him "Ahh!~ R-Raph~" she moaned  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned rubbing his shoulders resting her forehead on his closing her eyes. She whispered breathlessly,  
"How did I get so lucky to have you?" she said opening them.

Raph rammed into her harder and faster increasing his pace as he made hickies on her neck groping her boobs roughly.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo stared deeply into her eyes, rubbing her back as he kissed her temple "I could ask you the same thing" He said

Tori cried out heavily pleasure moans, loving how he abused her pussy. She was heavily turned on, making her walls tighten around him "AHH!~ Fuck!~"  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Uh he didn't reach her g spot yet ^.^'  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
edited  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok thanks XD

Carrie giggled nuzzling him rubbing his thighs. She looked away from him blushing.  
"I wanna do a sexual role play with you Leo."

Raph hit her g spot hitting it many times pounding into it as he sucked on a nipple licking and biting it as he tweaked the other feeling them harden.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Going walking brb in a half hour  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo blushed, but grinned lustfully "Ooh, what would you like to do baby?~" He asked, rubbing her ass and leaned in her ear, licking it and nipping at it "I love how dirty you can be~, like a naughty student~"

Tori let out a few screams, trying to muffle herself and moaned, feeling her sensitive buds leaking out with milk

(kk)  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Back 

Carrie blushed and moaned.  
"W-well I'm your master and your my butler."

Raph lapped up the milk and sucked on her nipples hitting it multiple times wanting her to cum.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smirked, kissing down her neck "Well then, what will the orders be master?~"

Tori arched her back, crying out pleasurably as he cum spilled all over him, resting limp on the bed  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie giggled getting up and got dressed.  
"Easy there tiger. First we gotta go to my house."

Raph came inside her shooting his hot seed into her pulling out panting.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo chuckled, getting up "we better make it there quick then~" he picked her up and held her close as he made his way out with her secretly

Tori panted softly "M-Milk came out...I'm pregnant" She said, smiling in her exhaustion  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded holding onto him tightly.

Raph smiled hugging her close.  
"That's great baby!"  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo made it out of the lair with her, climbing on a rooftop and made his way with great stealth to her place, making sure to not ever let her go.

Tori giggled and kissed him, nuzzling him "I love you, you're going to be a good dad"  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie went inside and got him a butler outfit to wear and she got naked laying sexily on her bed.  
"Put that on sexy."

Raph chuckled.  
"Of course I will baby," he said nuzzling her back churring.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred, licking his lips seeing her naked and changed into it "How do I look master?~"

Tori smiled, rubbing her belly "I wonder if we'll have a boy or girl"  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked at him smiling.  
"You look great my servant. Now come over here and please me," she said high and mighty like.

Raph rubbed her stomach kissing it.  
"I hope we'll have both sweet cheeks. I love you so much."  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo chuckled softly, walking over and spreading her legs out, licking her her sweet pussy

Tori rubbed his head "I love you to, more than anything" She said sweetly, kissing his head  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started to moan.  
"Oh yes my servant. Great job ahh!" she moaned.

Raph chirped kissing her cheek nuzzling her.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred and suckled on her clit, brushing his fingers on her folds 

Tori sat up more "Hey Raph, I had a bit of an idea"  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned feeling his gloved fingers touch her clit. She squeaked.

Raph smirked at her.  
"Yes? What is it baby?"  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smirked and took a glove off, inserting his fingers into her. "You like this master?~"

Tori snuggled against him "What if we moved to the country side? "  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded as she arched her back moaning.

Raph nodded to her.  
"That sounds great sweet cheeks. We can raise the kids there."  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo kissed her clit and pumped his fingers into her, curling them inside her "Good~"

Tori smiled "good. It will be safe there, and my family did own this house before they passed away, we can live there. You wouldn't have to worry about others seeing you. and it's away from the foot and dangers of the city."  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Sorry but what does curing them inside her mean?  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
XD mistype, I meant curling  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Oh ok cause I was gonna say I've never heard of that phrase before XD 

Carrie arched her back moaning her body shuddering in pleasure.

Raph nodded nuzzling her.  
"That's great. It sounds really nice."  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo rubbed her soft smooth thighs and squeezed her ass roughly "You look so sexy master~" He said, kissing her pussy and sliding his fingers out before he inserted his tongue in.

Tori smiled and nuzzled him back "Plus we're neighbors with Casey's grandma's house. he's gonna be glad to hear we're moving close by"  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Hey I'll be back in a half hour  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
kk  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed her back racking with pleasure as she gripped her sheets.

Raph groaned at that.  
"As if I wanna live right next to that knuckleheaded idiot!" he groaned.

Back XD  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
now I'm back XD 

Leo licked her walls tenderly, traveling his hand to her breasts and groping them

Tori raised a brow "Aren't you friends with Casey?"  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lol XD

Carrie whimpered arching her back in pleasure gripping her sheets.  
"L-Leo!" 

Raph sighed nodding.  
"Yeah I am. But sometimes he is an idiot."  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
If it's ok with you can we follow each other?  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
(sure )

Leo slid his tongue out and sucked on her folds, teasing her hard nipples "Carrie~" He moaned

Tori giggled "just use the kids to distract yourself from Casey"  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Yay XD

Carrie loving his sexy voice and his gloved hand touching her ravishing her. Her body shivered in delight.

Raph smirked at that then chuckled.  
"I guess I can try. I hope it works!" he said rolling on the ground in laughter.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo kissed her pussy, kissing up her body "Master, I'm getting hard right now~" He said, groaning from his arousal

Tori smiled and kissed his cheeks, loving it when he laughed, but then heard her stomach growl loudly "Dang it, I'm um... craving some stuff right now..."  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed her body wanting more craving more.  
"I want you too my servant. You have my permission to fuck me to your heart's content."

Raph chuckled stroking her cheek.  
"What're you craving baby and I'll get it for you."  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred, taking off his clothes "Yes master, thank you master~" He said, grinding his hips on her and his cock on her pussy, sliding in slowly

Tori smiled "I um....I want a double ham sandwich with cheese a pickles...." She answered, embarrassed  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered. She loved the feeling of his dick going inside her. She rubbed his shoulders making hickies on his neck.

Raph chuckled kissing her cheek.  
"It's not anything to feel embarrassed about sweetheart. It's normal for pregnant women to go through unusual hunger cravings."  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred, groaning as he started thrusting on her, his dick grinding on her walls "You like that master?~" He said in a dirty hot voice

Tori giggled softly, "Well then...make that two sandwiches."  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed shuddering in pleasure as she squeaked and nodded.  
"Yeah I do and fuck you're so hot! God!" she moaned.

Raph chuckled and nodded.  
"Coming right up baby. Just hold on," he said going into the kitchen making her two sandwiches.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo chuckled darkly "You're my sexy girl~" He said, pounding into her and loving her moans she was making

Tori made sure to lock his doors when hr was gone so Mikey or Donnie didn't try to come in  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed at that.  
"And you're my sexy ninja butler," she mewed arching her back wrapping her legs around his waist.

Raph made her two sandwiches and went to his room knocking on his door.  
"Babe open up. It's me sweetie," he cooed to her.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo rubbed her legs and went harder into her, growling like a heated animal as he slammed into her

Tori unlocked the door and let him in, taking the sandwiches and kissing him "Thank you baby" She said with a smile, eating her sandwiches hungrily  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie scratched his shoulders moaning.  
"God you're sexy when you growl! Ugh take me Leo!" she screamed.

Raph snickered watching her as he sat down on his bed and started watching tv.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smirked and took her legs, setting them on his shoulders and slammed in her "You're mine!~ got that?!~ You're mine~" 

(Question you okay if he cusses during sex? like calling her a bitch or something?)

Tori quickly ate her sandwiches, finishing and cuddling next to him "What are you watching?"  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered as she nodded gripping her sheets.  
"And y-you're mine too Leo! You belong to me!" she moaned.

Raph was still watching tv.  
"Sumo slammers," he said in awe of the show absorbed into it.

Idk that's never happened before in any rp I've done with anyone. Let's try it.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
(XD makes sex more kinky)

Leo growled and gripped her hips, going in deep and hitting her g-spot faster "You're my bitch!~" he growled hotly

Tori looked at it, snickering "sorry but I'm gonna be laughing at this, they look like they are wearing thongs'  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
I see ok XD

Carrie moaned as she orgasmed cumming all around his dick. She shivered in pleasure.  
"Since when have you been so kinky?"

Raph shrugged too engrossed in the tv show to really pay attention to her.  
"Yeah whatever you say babe."  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo leaned down and kissed her deeply, nibbling her bottom lip "since now~" He answered, cumming heavily inside her

Tori raised a brow, getting up "wanna walk me out of the lair so I can go get more clothes at my place?"  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned denying him as her body racked with pleasure.

Raph nodded snapping out of it and got up.  
"Let's go sweet cheeks."  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo slid out of her and laid on the bed with her, holding her close "how was that master?~"

Tori smiled and held his hand, staying close by his side as she walked out with him.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked at him and growled making hickies on his neck again biting his neck really hard drawing blood.  
"It was great my servant. You did well. Just know that you're mine and only mine forever."

Raph squeezed her hand in his as they walked out of the lair through the sewers and went up to the surface and went to her place.

Going to sleep bye  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
kk g'night  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Back  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo growled from the pain, but he was turned on from how protective she was. He smiled "I'm yours, and you're mine~" he said, biting down on her neck and drawing blood

Tori unlocked her apartment and let Raph in, closing it behind him "make yourself at home." She said with a smile  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie winced a little in pain as she moaned.  
"Ahh Leo!" she moaned arching her back and gripped her sheets.

Raph walked around her apartment and was amazed by it.  
"Your place is really pretty you know," he said complimenting it.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo licked her wound with care, healing her with his saliva "sorry baby" he said, kissing the bite mark 

Tori smiled as she went to her room "Thank you Raph" she said, getting a suitcase and lots of clothes, looking at some lingerie she had  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"It's ok sweetie," Carrie moaned loving his gentle kisses.  
"So what do you wanna do now? Oh Leo I was waiting for the right moment but I have a watch for you that can make you turn human."

Raph helped her packed her suitcases with her clothes. He smirked.  
"Wear this lingerie tonight baby ok? He purred.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo blinked and looked at her, surprised "you do? Where'd you get it?" He asked, Donnie had been working on something like that for a while still he gave up

Tori blushed heavily "o-okay" she said, suddenly feeling sick. "I'll be right back" she said, rushing to the bathroom  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Well my grandfather was somewhat of a genius. He made it just because. He also successfully made that elixir that takes away your emotion of love." Carrie explained getting up and got it for him.  
"Here it's for you. Now you can roam around in public freely," she said giving it to him.

Raph followed after her.  
"Are you ok? Sweetheart what's wrong? You're already pregnant."  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo took the watch, chuckling I may need to put on boxers" He said, putting on the watch and he turned human, but he was also naked too.

Tori threw up in the toilet, gagging "I'll be okay, one of those symptoms I'm gonna experience" she said, wiping her mouth with a towel and washed her mouth with mouth wash  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed beet red.  
"You're so sexy but you're always sexy to me!" 

Raph nodded as he rubbed her back.  
"You'll need help bringing these to the lair."

Sorry I was busy but I'm back  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo blushed but smiled "Thanks babe" He said, looking in a mirror "Whoa! I look..."

Tori nodded "That would be good" She said, getting whatever else she needed  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie rubbed his shoulders grinding against his back.  
"Amazing sexy hot and handsome!"

Raph helped her and picked up the suitcases and left her apartment with her and brought her and her stuff back to the lair.

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo grinned, turning to her and wrapping his arms around her waist "I can take you out on a romantic date now~"

Tori helped unpack some clothes, hearing Donnie and Mikey in the lair, they seemed pretty frustrated since it was still mating season  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded blushing.  
"Yeah you can. It'll be so much fun. Right now everything about you is human. I just wanna fuck you right now!"

Raph helped her unpack her clothes putting them in his dresser drawers and in his closet. He heard them too and sighed.  
"Don't worry baby I'll protect you."  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo raised a brow and smirked, pinning her against the wall "bad girl~" He growled, grinding his new cock against her roughly

Tori nodded, kissing his cheek. She smiled "I have a idea, how about we go out on your motorcycle tonight and go somewhere?"  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie gasped and squeaked blushing.  
"I-I'm not a bad girl. I'm a good girl!" she moaned.

Raph nodded and smirked at her.  
"But how baby? I'm not exactly human."  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo licked his her neck and nibbled on her ear "not in bed you're not~" he said, groping her boob as he deeply kissed her

Tori thought for a moment, grinning "I know a real good friend of mine that owns a restaurant. He's blind."  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie wrapped her legs around his waist moaning into the kiss.  
"Mmm!" she said but it was muffled.

Raph smiled and nodded.  
"Ok baby just let me get my leather black bodysuit and helmet than we can go."  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo thrusted his cock into her, kissing her bare chest and her nipples before he sucked on them

Tori blushed and purred slightly "ooh I love seeing you like that~"  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie arched her back as he fuck her her fingers gripping his shoulders as she threw her head back and moaned.  
"L-Leo!"

Raph smirked wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her to him nipping her ear groping her boobs roughly.  
"Oh really baby? Well that's good cause later on I'm gonna fuck you while I wear it."  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smirked and sucked on her nipples harder, circling his tongue around it as he fucked her hard against the wall  
"Carrie~"

Tori bit her bottom lip gently, kissing him with a soft moan "Well better make me scream then~"  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie's body thrusted against the wall as he pounded into her with vigor and energy. Her body racked with pleasure as she mewed.  
"Leo I will always want you."

Raph kissed her back churring as he slapped her ass cheeks.  
"Oh I will make you scream. I'll make you scream my name sweet cheeks."  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo growled and nipped her nipple, squeezing her ass "Good~, you'll always be my sweet beautiful bitch~" He said, kissing her lips passionately

Tori squeaked and blushed heavily, rubbing her ass "You're such a bad boy~"  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered into the kiss kissing him back as she scratched his shoulders her hips slapping against his.

Raph smirked stroking her cheek.  
"And you're such a naughty girl baby cakes," he purred licking her neck then sucking on her earlobe.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo groaned "Fuck you're still so tight!~" He groaned, pounding into her faster and slamming on her g-spot

Tori blushed softly and moaned , holding the back of his head "Oh god Raph~" She cooed submissively  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned as she came all around his dick. Her body shuddered in delight.

Raph slapped her ass cheeks one more time chuckling and walked away gonna get ready.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred feeling her shuddering under him, hissing her neck and rubbing her sides while he was still thrusting in her. "gonna be hard holding back when our baby is developing, but I'll do my best" He said, groaning as he came in her

Tori blushed, looking through her clothes and decided to change into a new outfit, and also in a new bra and underwear. She put on red heels, waiting for Raph to be done getting ready  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded as she blushed and moaned as he continued thrusting into her. She shivered in pleasure.

Raph came back ready and had a nosebleed.  
"Damn you look so sexy I just wanna fuck you right here and now!" he said whistling.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo slowly pulled out after he came, kissing her lovingly "You feel satisfied for now blossom?" He asked, nuzzling her with a smile on his handsome face.

Tori blushed and giggled "Well you might have to hold off on that for now, when we get the chance you can let it all out" She said, winking at him and kissing his cheek, using a tissue to wipe his nose "ready sexy?~"  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed whimpering as she nodded. She got dressed into a schoolgirl outfit and waited for him. She handed him some casual guy clothes.  
"Here sweetie wear these. We're going out."

Raph wiped his nose and smirked.  
"This is gonna be one long night!" he groaned and put his helmet on giving her one and put his gloves on and went up to the surface turning on his motorcycle.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo looked at the clothes and put them, on, looking at himself in them "How do I look?" He asked, checking himself out in the mirror. who knew he would ever be fully clothes and out on a date?

Troi smiled and put on her helmet, getting on the motorcycle and wrapping her arms around him, setting her head on his shoulder. She felt like she was a good girl going bad with him, but she liked it  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"You look hot Leo. How do I look?" Carrie asked giggling showing off her outfit to him.

Raph sped off and went to Mr. Murakami's. He got off his motorcycle once they made it there and he took his helmet off.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smiled and wrapped his arms around her, playing with her short skirt "You look cute and sexy" He answered, kissing her lovingly."Where you wanna eat at?" he asked.

Tori got off and took her helmet off, holding his hand and walked with him inside, once she was in the flipped the sign from open to closed so no one would come in. "Mr. Murakami?" she called out.  
Mr. Murakami came out with a smile "Hello Tori! the usual?" Tori smiled "Sure, I'm on a date tonight."  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shrugged.  
"Uh how about the all you can eat buffet just across the street?" she asked cutely.

Raph sat down and nodded to him.  
"Evening Mr. Murakami I'm Raph. Tori is my girlfriend."  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Hey I'll see you later. I'll rp some more with you later.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
kk

Leo smiled "Anything you want, plus I wanna make sure you and the baby have a lot to eat." He said, rubbing her belly lovingly

Mr. Murakami nodded "What would you like to order Raph?" He asked. Tori looked at Raph "I think you would like the pizza gonza"  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Back 

Carrie moaned nodding.  
"Leo please. Let's just go and I'll see ok?" she said blushing looking away from him.

Raph looked at him.  
"I'll try the pizza gyoza."  
He kissed Tori's cheek.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smiled "Alright, do you have a car or will we have to take a cab?"

Tori smiled, "I'll have the udon noodle soup" She ordered, sitting on Raph's lap.  
Mr. Murakami nodded and started cooking  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I have a car. Let's go."  
Carrie got her keys and left with Leo.  
"Uh sweetie we don't need a car. It's right across the street."

Raph waited for his food as he licked the back of her neck grinding up against her.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo blinked "I didn't know it was" He said, holding her hand and kissing her cheek "Lets go" He said, taking her there

Tori blushed softly and whispered "R-Raph don't tease me~"  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Uh I told you before. You just weren't listening," Carrie said sighing as she squeezed his hand in hers.

Raph smirked groping her boobs roughly.  
"I'm not baby;" he whispered licking the shell of her ear.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo rubbed his head "You did? I'm sorry babe" He said, opening the door for her to the buffet 

Tori squeaked and tried to muffle herself "Not here, y-you're gonna get me heated"

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie got her plates and started serving herself some food and sat down at a table and started eating.

Raph sighed and nodded as he stopped. He tapped his fingers on the table.  
"So Mr. Murakami how long have you known Tori?"  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo got himself a plate of food, sitting down at the table with her and eating "So, any names in mind?" He asked happily with a smile

Mr. Murakami chuckled "I've known her for a while, her father was a good friend of mine" He said, serving their food.   
Tori kissed Raph's jawline before eating her food  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Brb  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
kk  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Back 

Carrie looked at him.  
"Yeah for a girl Brielle. For a boy Derek."

Raph nodded churring as he started eating his food. He loved it.  
"It's really good sir."  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smiled "Good names" He said, trying to think of some, "I like Pablo or Leona"

Mr. Murakami bowed his head "Thank you Raph" He said with a smile.  
Tori happily ate her food, "Thank you mr. Murakami" She said  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Eh I don't like those names. I like my names instead!" Carrie giggled continuing to eat her food.

Raph continued eating his food and pinched her thigh smirking as he did so.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Your turn  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Sorry I'm back ^^

Leo chuckled slightly "then we'll go with your names" he said, eating his food and playing footsie with her

Tori squeaked lightly, blushing as she was eating  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok XD 

Carrie squeaked. She then finished her food blushing.  
"Leo please!"

Raph smirked as he finished his food.  
"Thank you for the food Mr. Murakami."  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smirked softly, winking at her "I thought you liked my teasing~"

Mr. Murakami smiled and bowed his head "No problem Raphael!" He said  
Tori paid for the food after she had finished her food  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I-I do just not in public!" Carrie stuttered blushing beet red.

Raph paid for his food as well kissing her lips passionately.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred slightly "You may not like it, but your body does~" He said, continuing to play footsie with her

Tori blushed crimson red and moaned softly, tugging on his clothing "N-Not here, he'll hear us.."  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started to moan as she blushed. People were staring at her.

Raph sighed and nodded smirking.  
"Are ya ready to go baby?"  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo stopped and just drank his soda, looking at the people like, 'What? I dunno what she's doing'

Tori nodded with a smile, holding his hand as she got up

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie glared at him paid for her food and left. She walked back to her apartment getting undressed once she got inside.

Hey I was thinking can he rape her while she's angry at him?

Raph said thanks to him and he left squeezing her hand in his gloved one.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Sure XD

Leo rolled his eyes seeing she was mad "babe I was just wanting to make you feel good"

Tori smiled "wanna go up on a roof top? We can look at the stars and well...have sex"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Yay XD

Carrie growled at him slapping him really hard across his cheek.  
"Don't call me that! And I don't want you doing that in public! I said stop and you wouldn't listen!"

Raph smirked nodding picking her up bridal style climbing up a fire escape and sat down with her on his lap.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo glared at her "stop acting like you didn't like that!" He growled, pinning her on the wall

Tori sat cozy on his lap, kissing him and nuzzling him  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie struggled as she started to cry.  
"Leo what's gotten into you?! Let me go! I didn't like it!"

Raph churred deepening the kiss rubbing her thighs as he then groped her ass cheeks roughly.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo growled and kisses up her neck "Yes you do~, you were blushing and moaning~" he said, rubbing on her pussy

Tori moaned softly, kissing and sucking on his bottom lip, rubbing his chest  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Uh she's naked XD  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie pushed him away from her.  
"No I didn't! Shut up! Just go and leave me alone!" she shouted at him running into her bathroom locking the door.

Raph churred and opened his mouth letting her do what she wanted to him. He groped her boobs roughly.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo glared at the bathroom door, walking towards it and picked with the lock, getting it open and grabbing her "no! You're mine, I'm not leaving you!"

Tori moaned and slipped her tongue in his mouth, grinding against him and moaning "mmmm~"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie kicked him in his nuts running away.  
"No I'm not yours! I'm not an object! I'm a person!" she shouted hiding in her closet locking it from the inside.

Raph french kissed her churring sucking on her tongue while he took her dress off stroking her cheeks.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo groaned in pain, hissing and chasing her to her closet and pinning her down on the ground, taking off his clothes and thrusting inside of her "You're my mate! You won't talk to me like that!"

Tori blushed as her bra and panties were revealed, she looked at a shed that was on the rooftop "You can fuck me there~" she cooed, pulling down the zipper on his suit  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned as she started to cry again.  
"I will talk to you however I want to! Let me go!" 

Raph smirked nodding as he brought her to the shed laying her on a blanketed table getting on top of her thrusting into her really fast.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo's eyes turned white as he was lost to his animal side, thrusting into her hard "No! It's too late now!"

Tori gasped and moaned, holding onto him "Ohhh~ Raph!~"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Leo you shouldn't be acting like this right now while you're a human! Please stop!" Carrie sobbed.

Raph rammed into her harder increasing his pace as he growled.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo growled "I only look human, but I'm still a fucking mutant!" He growled, pounding into her g-spot, not even knowing what he was doing or saying

Tori scratched his shells hard, mewing and moaning louder, feeling like she was going to scream

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sobbed as she was being raped.  
"I've told you this many times! You're much more than a freak! Please!" she moaned as she came all around his dick.

Raph gripped her hips grinding against her his hips slapping against hers as he made hickies on her neck.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo wasn't finished yet, he was going to make this last for a while. He roughly groped her and bit on her neck, slamming into her hard enough to make her bones rattle, growling possessively and darkly

Tori finally screamed "AHHH!!~ RAPH!". She tried not hold back her cum, feeling his thrusts making her breasts bounce  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie arched her back as she screamed in pain breaking down and sobbing again as she passed out.

Raph reached her g spot hitting it with full force as much as he could cumming inside her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo growled, he continued thrusting in her for a long time, finally cumming. he pulled out, finally coming back to his senses as his anger died down. He gasped seeing her passed out..He hurt her.. He picked her up and cleaned her in the bathroom, dressing her in her pjs and kisses her forehead, crying "i-I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.." he said, taking off this watch "You deserve better..." He said, walking to the couch and slept there

Tori cried out, moaning as her cum soaked up his cock. She panted softly, laying limp on the table.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie soon woke up and tried to move but she couldn't. She couldn't see Leo.  
"Leo! Where are you?! Please come here!" she sobbed.  
"The babies are gone!" she cried.

Raph pulled out of her panting as he picked her up nuzzling her as he laid down next to her keeping her close to him.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo woke up quickly and rushed to her "I-'m here honey, I'm here.." He said, his eyes watery from crying. he held her close "Are you bleeding?"

Tori smiled softly, nuzzling him "I love you Raphael" She said, kissing his cheek  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
I was thinking it's still night so therefore he only cried just recently. XD  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded as she sobbed. She shook in fear in shock and in sadness.

Raph stroked her cheek kissing her temple.  
"I love you too sweetheart."

Hey I'll be back in a half hour  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo saddened, feeling horrible...He held her close, hiding his head on her chest "I-I'm Sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry" He said, wanting to repeat how sorry he was so many times.

Tori smiled, stroking his chest "what are you gonna do when we can't have sex so much while the baby is developing?" She asked him

kk  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Back XD

Carrie stroked his head nuzzling him.  
"You raped me and you hurt me you know. You were an animal!"

Raph shrugged.  
"Probably masturbate I guess or just fuck you in your anus," he said smirking.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo looked at her, crying "I know..I-I'm sorry, you don't deserve me, you need somene better"

Tori smirked "You're going nowhere near my anus, you'll have to stick to masturbating~"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie hugged him tightly to her wiping away his tears.  
"No Leo you're wrong. You're fine just the way you are. I want you to fuck me again. I wanna have kids with you Leo but you must be gentle!"

Raph groaned.  
"Come on baby please no! I need ya! I want ya! I love ya!" he whined pleading with her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo hugged her close, kissing her tears away "But I don't want to hurt you right now... We have to wait" He said

Tori shook her head "Sorry Raph, but I don't want you fucking my ass"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed and nodded.

Raph groaned.  
"Aww! Why not?!"  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo kissed her, nuzzling her "I'm sorry...No matter how much I apologize it's not going to change what I did.."

Tori looked at him and frowned slightly "It's painful, I don't like it"

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie kissed him passionately.  
"It's ok but Leo I can't wait. Instead of raping me make love to me. I want you."

Raph hugged her tightly to him nuzzling her kissing her passionately.  
"Fine but you're still gonna give me bjs," he sighed then purred.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo blushed softly, holding hr close and kissing her back lovingly and passionately, rubbing her hips and gently grinding on her as she was on his lap "I want you too..I love you..."

Tori raised a brow "Bjs?"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed as she started to moan. She rubbed his inner thighs making hickies on his neck.

Raph chuckled and nodded.  
"Blowjobs baby."  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred, kissing her hickeys and bite marks as he slid int her, thrusting slowly since it would be romantic like that to have her feel all of him

Tori chuckled "Okay, I can do that, if you give me oral too"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
What do you mean to have her feel all of him? I've never heard of that before.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
I mean feel all his length  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
You mean feel all OF his length and sorry I fell asleep. XD  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie winced a little in pain but still continued to moan arching her back.  
"Ahh Leo!"

Raph smirked slapping her ass cheeks.  
"Of course I will baby. I love eating you up."  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo kissed all over her neck, whispering sweet words in her ear as he thrusted in her a little more faster

Tori squeaked, reaching for her dress and her bra and panties on the floor "We should head back, I don't wanna fall asleep in the shed"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply

 

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Back 

Carrie moaned gripping his shoulders tightly as her body shivered in pleasure.

Raph kissed her neck.  
"Sure baby let's go," he said sexily putting his getup back on and helmet holding out a gloved hand to her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo gripped onto her hips, groaning feeling her tight walls on his cock, kissing her chest lovingly as he stared to go faster, but tried not to be so hard

Tori smiled, getting her clothes back on and held his hand, looking down the rooftop with a gulp  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie arched her back moaning scratching his shoulders as her body racked with pleasure.

Raph picked her up bridal style holding tightly onto her as he jumped down from the rooftop and went back to his motorcycle.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo groaned, loving the pain of the scratches and continued to go fast into her, hitting her g-spot

Tori smiled and grabbed a helmet from the motorcycle and put it on, sitting herself on the bike and held onto him  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed as she came shuddering in pleasure.

Raph started up his motorcycle and reved off going back to his garage parked it and climbed down a ladder to the sewers.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo groaned loudly, cumming in her as she did. He churred, kissing her lovingly and fell onto the bed with her on top

Tori got off with him and went down the ladder, walking with him in the sewers "thank you for the date~" She said  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Hey I'm gonna be busy for like an hour or two. I'll do my part later.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
kk  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Back

Carrie got off of him and laid down next to him snuggling against him falling asleep.

Raph held her hand in his gloved one walking her back to the lair.  
"No prob baby."  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo breathed softly, holding her close as he fell asleep with her

Tori smiled and kissed him as they returned home.

(wanna time skip?)  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Sure

The next morning Carrie woke up and ran into her bathroom throwing up in her toilet.

Raph woke up nuzzling his girlfriend.  
"Morning sweet cheeks," he purred licking her cheek.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
(how long? like after nine months?)

Leo woke up, hearing her puke and got up, rubbing her back "You okay?"

Tori smiled, opening her eyes slowly "Morning baby" She said, kissing him  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply

 

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lol I know XD 

Carrie nodded smiling.  
"I'm pregnant Leo!"

Raph churred kissing her back.  
"You're so beautiful."  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smiled happily and carefully hugged her "Thats great!"

Tori nuzzled him 'You're so handsome"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie hugged him back nuzzling him kissing his neck.  
"God you're so hot!" she cooed to him.

Raph smirked nipping her ear.  
"Thanks babe. No matter what age you get you'll always be sexy to me."  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred softly, kissing her, "I think I'm gonna try to hold off having sex, I'll give oral though~"

Tori smiled, giggling from his nipping and rubbed her belly   
"I can't wait to have our baby"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie pouted looking away from him.  
"Aww but I don't want you to! I want you!" she whined.

Raph rubbed her belly while sucking on her earlobe.  
"I can't wait either baby. We're gonna be great parents!"  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo sighed "Baby I don't want to risk another miscarriage..."

Tori blushed and smiled "Our baby is going to love you"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"There won't be one. All you have to do is not be rough but be gentle instead."

Raph nodded smiling at her as he chuckled nuzzling her neck breathing in her scent.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo looked at her worried, holding her close "Babe I'm an animal...I'm gonna go crazy"

Tori smiled and closed her eyes, playing with his mask  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"You can still fuck me in the ass sweetie," Carrie said blushing.

Raph churred and chuckled blowing raspberries on her stomach.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo blushed "Whoa, Really? won't that hurt?"

Tori giggled "eeeep!"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shrugged.  
"Eh who cares? I can handle it."

Raph smirked tickling her then he made hickies on her thighs.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo rubbed her ass, squeezing it "well let's try it out~"

Tori giggled and moaned softly, rubbing his head  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie squeaked and sighed.  
"Fine go ahead then," she muttered to him.

Raph made hickies on her stomach as he groped her boobs roughly.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo spread out her ass cheeks and directed his dick into her, groaning "damn~"

Tori blushed and moaned more "Raph~"

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie was on her hands and knees as she moaned.

Raph made hickies on her boobs and nipples biting on them roughly.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred, "you're so tight!" He moaned, thrusting into her faster and making hickeys on her neck

Tori squeaked and whimpered "Y-You're gonna make me lactate"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
What does lactate mean?  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Milk comes out  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
What does it mean?  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
It means milk is coming out  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Oh ok 

Carrie mewed as her body racked with pleasure.

Raph smirked.  
"That's the idea!"  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo nipped on her ear "You like this?~"

Tori blushed, letting him do his thing  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Sorry but what're you trying to say for Tori's part?  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
XD meant to say thing, stupid auto correct on my phone  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Oh ok XD

Carrie moaned as she nodded.

Raph sucked on her nipples rubbing her thighs.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred, thrusting into her faster, "fuck you're so sexy!~"

Tori moaned, feeling milk squirt in his mouth  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered.  
"You know it sweetie!"

Raph swallowed her mouth in his mouth.  
"Man toh taste so good baby cakes."  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo growled with pleasure, pounding hard into her ass, rubbing her clit "you wanna cum in my hand?~"

Tori moaned "would you like some more baby?~"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded as she screamed his name and came into his hand.

Raph smirked nodding opening his mouth like a thirsty animal.

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred, cumming in her ass "you like that baby?~"

Tori held his head gently and groped herself, squirting milk in his mouth  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Kk  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Back 

Carrie nodded as she moaned then panted.  
"Fuck you're so fuckin sexy!"

Raph churred as he tasted it then swallowed it licking his lips.  
"God you taste so good!"  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smirked, spanking her ass "You're fucking hot~"

Tori smiled "don't hog all the milk now~"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie squealed and squeaked.  
"You're so fuckin sexy no god compares to you!"

Raph sighed and nodded smirking.  
"I can't help it baby."  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo grinded against her ass "how about we have a bath?~"

Tori smiled, kissing his deeply "I know babe"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned shaking her head no.  
"No I wanna take a shower alone."

Raph pulled her close to him kissing her neck churring happily.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo nodded "Okay, I'll make you breakfast" he said with a smile

Tori smiled, kissing him passionately "Mmm~"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded as she got up and went in her shower turning on the water washing her body.

Raph looked at her.  
"Are you hungry sweetie? I can make you anything you want."  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo went to the kitchen and started to cook some eggs and bacon, getting strawberries also

Tori nodded "eggs and bacon sound amazing right now" she said  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie washed her hair then got out drying herself off and got dressed into pants and a t shirt. She walked into her kitchen.

Raph nodded and went into the kitchen and made her bacon and eggs. He scrambled the eggs and fried the bacon then brought to her on a plate.  
"Here you go baby."  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo served her some breakfast at the table "you want anything to drink honey?"

Tori smiled and took it, kissing his cheek "thank you sweetie" she said before she started eating  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started eating too.  
"Orange juice please sexy."

Raph nodded kissing her temple as he started eating too.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smiled, getting her orange juice and served it to her "Here you are my beautiful mate"

Tori continued to eat, looking at him "When is your mating season over?"

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed.  
"Th-thanks sweetie."  
She continued eating.

Raph looked at her sighing.  
"2 months from now baby."  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smiled, making himself some breakfast and ate with her

Tori blushed "oh, that's a long time"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie soon finished eating. She grinned playing footsies with him.

Raph soon finished and looked at her smirking.  
"More mating and lovemaking for us."  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred, feeling her thigh "You're gonna get me heated sexy~"

Tori blushed, finishing her food, "better be gentle then~"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie grinned at him.  
"That's the idea greek god!"

Raph sighed and nodded.  
"I'll give you oral all you want baby."  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smirked, getting under the table and pulling down her pants "I wanna eat your pussy~"

Tori purred "Could you give it to me right now?~'  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie squeaked.  
"Ok sexy. Go ahead," she said eagerly with anticipation.

Raph smirked going to her and he began sucking on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo pulled down her panties, kissing and licking her folds

Tori moaned with excitement, biting her bottom lip a little  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sat back in the chair as she moaned.  
"Ahh Leo!"

Raph entered two fingers into her pussy rubbing along her inner walls.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred, licking and sucking on her clit, "Mmm~"

Tori gasped and moaned "Ohh~ Raph~"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed arching her back.

Raph scissored her massaging her g spot.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo inserted his tongue into her, rubbing her clit

Tori moaned and squeaked "more Raph~"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered gripping the table.

Raph smirked sliding his tongue into her pussy lapping along her inner walls.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo moaned on her pussy, "god you taste so good, I could eat your pussy all day~"

Tori breathed a little loudly and moaned "ahhh~ yes~, don't stop~"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie grew heated at his dirty naughty words and moaned.

Raph smirked lapping at her g spot wanting her to cum into his mouth.

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo licked on her inner walls and french kissed her pussy, vibrating her with his moans

Tori gasped and whimpered, holding his head "R-Raph!~" She cried out before cumming on him  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed arching her back as she came.

Raph swallowed her juices licking his lips.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo eagerly swallowed all of her, rubbing her thigh "So sweet~"

Tori moaned softly, laying back "Oh fuck~"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed looking away from him.

Raph smirked at her.  
"You're so hot whenever you're in a flushed blushing state."  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo kissed her thigh, looking up at her "God you're so beautiful"

Tori blushed and looked at him "Makes you wanna fuck me?~"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed beet red still not looking at him her body starting to get hot.

Raph growled gazing at her with lust in his eyes.  
"Damn straight!' he purred.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred and rubbed her sides "You're in heat~"

Tori blushed, purring "I wanna suck you now~"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"B-but humans don't get in heat. I'm a human Leo."

Raph churred as he nodded laying down on the couch exposing his erected dick.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo chuckled "You do, that is when you get aroused~" He said, rubbing her pussy "Like this~"

Tori licked her lips, getting in a 69 position with him and sucked on his dick  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie squeaked as she started to feel hot again.  
"Leo please."

Raph churred as he growled fucking her pussy with his tongue inside it.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo licked her arousal "Don't worry~, I'll lick you up clean~"

Tori moaned on his cock, sucking him good and hard  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"B-but Leo I want your dick inside me. Please!"

Raph sucked on her pussy expertly licking it and sucking on it.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo looked at her "Okay, but I'm gonna have to be gentle" He said, getting out of under the table and picking her up, taking her to her bed

Tori moaned, deep throating him and teasing his tail  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed looking up at him.  
"That's what I said before idiot," she muttered.

Raph churred cumming into her mouth growling as he bit her inner thigh.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smirked "Excuse me, this idiot is fucking you~" He said, thrusting slowly into her

Tori swallowed all of him, squeaking and cumming all over him

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie arched her back as she moaned. Her body was still hot.

Raph lapped up her cum and licked his lips smirking.  
"You taste so good baby!"  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo hissed with pleasure, gripping her hips and gently thrusting in her

Tori blushed and purred softly "You taste amazing too sexy~"

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo thrusted slowly, going in deep and carefully in her

Tori blushed softly, kissing his neck  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned as she came all around his dick.

Raph churred kissing her ears groping her ass cheeks.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Hi  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Hey, I'm gonna be pretty busy again apparently, I'm sorry I'll be late on replies today   
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Oh ok it's ok  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Hey when you're free can you please do me a favor? Can you ask tmntninjagirl why she hasn't responded back to me or our rp yet? I think she's ignoring me and idk why.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
(I can try ^^')

Leo chuckled a little, but sexily. "Already cumming?~"

Tori moaned, rubbing his tail and kissing his jawline  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Thanks XD I'll do my part hold on XD  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and nodded.  
"Sorry."

Raph churred and chirped rubbing her thighs and making hickies on her stomach.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo kissed her "Doesn't mean I'm done baby~"

Tori purred and mewled "Raph~"  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned kissing him back. Her body racked with pleasure.

Raph smirked kissing her neck up to her jaw and lips as he rubbed her hips.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo groaned, thrusting more in her while groping her

Tori passionately kissed him back, nibbling his bottom lip

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed gripping his shoulders making hickies on his neck.

Raph churred opening his mouth as he fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.

Hey I'm rping with tmntninjagirl right now as well so my responses will be slow.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
kk

Leo churred, continuing till he was reaching his limit for the day

Tori moaned in his mouth, moving with his fingering  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered as she came all around his dick again panting.

Raph kissed her roughly as he rubbed along her inner walls.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
ellooo, how are you?)

Leo let out a rough groan, cumming in her as he bit on her shoulder enough to draw blood and firmly squeezed her breasts

Tori felt her walls squeezing on his finger, she kissed down his neck "I love how I'm always so heated around you~"  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Good you?

Carrie moaned and winced in pain as her body shivered in pleasure at the same time.

Raph churred as he scissored her massaging her g spot.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
eh decent)

Leo pulled out gently, kissing her very lovingly "have I hurt you sexy~?" 

Tori bit her bottom lip, moaning and squirming a little as her juices coated his fingers  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
I see

Carrie shook her head no as she blushed panting.  
"You're sexy yourself."

Raph took his fingers out licking up all her cum off them and swallowed it. He smirked at her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred, holding her close and kissing on her neck "My sweet Carrie~"

Tori blushed red, "H-How about we roleplay?"  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed beet red at that. She snuggled against him.

Raph nodded and looked at her.  
"What did you have in mind?"  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo rubbed her hips gently and soothingly, kissing along her shoulder "I wonder what our baby will look like" he said, rubbing her stomach

Tori thought but then grinned "Okay, I'll be a naive girl that knows nothing about sex, and you 'teach' me all about sex~"  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered.  
"Yeah me too. I hope they have your eyes even though I can't see them most of the time."

Raph smirked and nodded.  
"Alright baby. Sounds good to me."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smiled "Well..." He said before taking off his mask, showing his black irises "Hope you don't mind that my eye color is black." He said, tying his mask on her wrist.

Tori smiled and winked, getting up and putting on an outfit "get changed so it's like we didn't have sex" She said to him  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"No I don't mind. Your eyes are beautiful. They're even sexier when you wear your bandana on them it turns me on!" Carrie cooed to him.

Raph nodded. He put on his Nightwatched getup and smirked walking over to her.  
"Hey pretty lady. What's a pretty thing like you doin in a place like this?" he purred to her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo grinned, kissing her and nuzzling her while churring "I'll definitely wear them more often~" He said, kissing her belly and smiled, he didn't care if it was early he wanted to talk to him bun in the oven. he rubbed her belly "Hey there, it's your daddy" He said

Tori looked at him, acting confused and innocent "I-I dunno, I just wandered here and I got lost, I'm so scared..." She said, looking at him cutely "Will you help me nightwatcher?~"  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Oh ok

Carrie moaned and giggled tying it back around his eyes. She blushed looking into his masked pupiless white eyes.

Raph smirked and churred.  
"Of course I'll help you baby. What do you need my help with? I'd do anything for you."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo looked up at her and smiled "you have no idea how excited I am" He said, kissing up her body "to have a son or a daughter, to have a family together." he said before he passionately captured her lips with his.

Tori blushed, "Wh-Why is my heart beating so much right now? I feel.." She gripping on her skirt as she looked down nervously "I feel like I need something, I'm aching so much right now!"  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Also talked to him? Leo thinks it's a boy?  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
eh he's only making a wild guess, he'll still be happy with a girl too  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Oh ok 

Carrie moaned into the kiss deepening it as she rubbed his shoulders.

Raph smirked stroking her cheek with his gloved hand.  
"It's ok baby. You're just getting turned on. You're attracted to me. Let me show you how to calm it down," and with that he told her to kiss his lips.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo nibbled and sucked on her bottom lip, humming deeply with pleasure "fuck we're so addicted to each other~"

Tori felt her cheeks heat up, leaning in and tacking off his Nightwatcher helmet, kissing his rough lips with her soft ones  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded as she opened her mouth grinding against him.

Raph churred kissing her passionately.  
"Now I'm gonna show you how to french kiss," and with that he slid his tongue into her mouth and sucked on her tongue.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo inserted his tongue in, wrapping it around hers and sucked on her tongue, feeling himself getting erected again and grinding his member against her pussy

Tori gasped softly, moaning in his mouth and wrapping her arms around his neck, completely melting in the kiss  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie suddenly pulled away from him as she moaned.  
"Ok hotstuff that's enough for right now."

Raph chirped wrestling with her tongue groping her boobs roughly.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo nodded "Y-You're right." He said, looking at his erected member. "I'll be back" He said, going to her bathroom to jack off

Tori squeaked and pulled away, blushing "Wh-Why are you touching me there?"  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie giggled as she waited for him to come back.  
"Hey sweetie get back here. I'll ride you ok?"

"Because that's for stimulation. Your nipples get hard so I calm them down and at the same time I'm also giving you pleasure."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo blushed slightly and came back, churring as he laid in bed and had her on top "be careful alright? don't want the baby getting hurt"

Tori blushed, holding his hand and having her touch him more "This does feel good~"

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed nodding as she started to ride him.

Raph sucked on a nipple pinching the other one.  
"I'm giving your nipples pleasure to make you feel good. This is another way to do that."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred, gripping and rubbing on her hips as she rode him

Tori mewled a little as moaned, holding his head "Ahh~ oh baby~"  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie thrusted down on him grinding against him moaning.

Raph switched nipples giving the other the same attention.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo groaned, thrusting more and more in her but not too roughly

Tori felt herself getting wet "I-I dunno if it's getting better, this feeling is growing stronger~" she cooed  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed riding him some more gripping his plastron.

Raph went down and lapped her juices sucking on her clit rubbing it.  
"I'm giving you more stimulation and cleaning you."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Brb, my phone is dying  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred, "Fuck~, Carrie~" He groaned, groping her breasts roughly

Tori moaned, curling her toes and holding onto his head "N-Ni..ightwatcher~!" She moaned loudly with pleasure  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Ahh god Leo!" Carrie shouted as she grinded against him.

Raph fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred, groping her more and teased her nipples, wanting to see her milk and maybe taste it

Tori squeaked softly, feeling herself shake with pleasure feeling his fingers in and out of her  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie squeaked and whimpered as milk started leaking out of her nipples.

Raph rubbed along her inner walls as he licked her inner thighs.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred, leaning up and licking her nipples and sucking on them "mmmm~"

Tori mewled and trembled "M-More~, this feels so good~"  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned holding his head closer to her chest.

Raph scissored her massaging her g spot.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Your turn and how are you?  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
back ^^ )

Leo drank down her milk, wanting more so he sucked on her harder and squeezed her breast

Tori moaned, squirming "Night watcher!~ please, I-I feel like I need more!~"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Hi XD

Carrie shivered in pleasure as she moaned. She kissed the top of Leo's head.

Raph smirked as he took out his dick and he gently slammed into her thrusting slowly.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred and nipped on her nipple

Tori gasped, moaning and gripping on the sheets "Ahhh~oh god, you're so big!~"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed whimpering as she stroked his head.  
"Ahh Leo please!"

Raph increased his pace thrusting into her faster.  
"You know it baby," he grunted.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred, staring lovingly at her "Please what?~"

Tori blushed and felt her breasts bounce with his movements "Ohh~, D-Don't stop!~"

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed looking at him.  
"Please stop Leo! My nipples are sensitive!"

Raph gripped her hips bucking into her as he sucked on her neck making hickies.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo pouted playfully but nodded "Oh okay~" He said, kissing a nipple lovingly

Tori moaned, holding onto his shell and feeling her nails digging in his outfit  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed as her body shuddered.  
"Leo don't ever leave me. I need you."

Raph hit her g spot nipping her ear.  
"I want you to cum for me sweetheart," he purred seductively to her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo kissed up her body to her lips "I won't ever leave you~"

Tori moaned, feeling heated and more turned on "C-Cum?" She asked innocently as part of their roleplaying  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned kissing him back biting his lower lip.

Raph smirked.  
"When you orgasm your bodily fluids leak out after your g spot gets hit by a dick," he explained to her as he hit it again.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Hey can you ask tmntninjagirl if she can respond to our rp? She's not responding back to me for some strange reason. Thanks  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
(sorry, I had to go eat and do homework. how long has it been since she last responded?)

Leo churred and kissed her, sucking her bottom lip

Tori blushed heavily, crying out a moan feeling her walls tightening on him  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Over a week ago and it's ok  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie opened her mouth sucking on his tongue french kissing him as she rubbed his shoulders.

Raph growled hitting it multiple times wanting her to orgasm and cum already.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
If I made you upset I'm sorry. It's just she wasn't talking to me and you guys are friends. It was just a favor.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
How are you?  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo rubbed her ass and squeezed it "Maybe we should sleep tonight"

Tori gasped and gripped onto him, moaning loudly as she came  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed nodding as she moaned snuggling into his arms.

Raph orgasmed cumming inside her pulling out panting.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smiled and held her close, kissing her cheek "Good night love"

Tori panted, tired and limp on the bed "Oh my god~"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie didn't answer because she already had fallen asleep as she was exhausted.

Raph pulled her close to him smelling her scent nuzzling her neck.

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo soon fell asleep, holding her close to him

Tori smiled and closed her eyes "Love you baby"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Raph soon fell asleep smiling.  
"Love you too sexy."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
~time skip after five months of development~

Leo was cuddling with Carrie, talking to her stomach "When you're born, I'm gonna be the happiest turtle in the world!"

Tori was cooking in the kitchen, thankful that mating season had passed and she didn't have to avoid everyone and freely go in the kitchen to eat  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie smiled as her belly got bigger and she kissed his cheek.  
"We're having twins Leo!" she said happily to him.

Raph snuck up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her to his chest.  
"Hey there hotstuff," he purred into her ear.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smiled happily and kissed her belly "This is exciting! I've always wanted kids, but I never knew if I would ever have them."

Tori giggled and set her hand on his "Hey sweetie" She said, leaning her head back to kiss his cheek  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie kissed his lips softly.  
"Of course you would. You deserve to have kids Leo," she explained to him.

Raph smirked chuckling as he rubbed her hips while kissing her neck chin and jaw.  
"God you're so hot! I love you!" he growled.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo kissed her back and smiled "I'm gonna train them to be ninjas, when they are older of course."

Tori blushed red and gave him a kiss on his lips "I love you too Raphie" She replied lovingly  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie groaned swatting him with her arm.  
"No you're not! They are not gonna be ninjas," she said sighing.

Raph churred nuzzling the back of her neck as he rubbed her back up and down.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo saddened a little "What? why not?"

Tori looked at him and giggled "are you horny right now?"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Because you know I hate fighting. I don't want them to learn that stuff. Sorry Leo," Carrie said looking away from him.

Raph smirked growling as he picked her up spinning her around.  
"I'm always horny for you baby," he said seductively to her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo frowned a little "But....what if the foot tries to find them and hurt them? I want them to be able to protect themselves"

Tori blushed "Well, I can give you a blow job"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed.  
"Fine but I want them to be careful ok?" she said sternly.

Raph brought her to their room as he laid down on his bed taking his dick out.  
"Go ahead baby," he churred.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smiled "I'll make sure they will be" He said, kissing her "I promise you baby"

Tori smiled, getting on the bed and kissing the tip of his cock, licking it before she licked his shaft  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed deepening the kiss as she rubbed his shoulders.

Raph arched his back as he started to groan.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo nuzzled her and kissed her neck, churring deeply

Tori sucked on the tip and slowly sucked him in her mouth

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started to moan and shivered in pleasure.  
"Ahh Leo!"

Raph gripped her hair as he started to churr.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Your turn  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo licked her collar bone and kissed her chest "Dammit, I'm horny..."

Tori moaned, sucking him faster  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned shivering in pleasure.

Raph chirped pushing her head down more.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo gripped on her clothes, pulling down her shirt so he could kiss her cleavage

Tori moaned on his cock, deep throating him and sucking on him harder  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie held his head closer to her chest moaning.

Raph growled and orgasmed cumming into her mouth.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo growled and ripped her shirt, hungrily sucking on her nipples

Tori blushed red and swallowed all of his cum  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Uh she doesn't wear bras remember? XD  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned pushing her nipples further into his mouth.

Raph smirked at her.  
"That was amazing baby."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo groped her roughly, loving how her boobs grew more with milk for the baby

Tori smiled and wiped her mouth "good"  
(To bring some drama I want Raph and Tori to have a fight)  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Uh ok when?

Carrie mewed rubbing his shoulders.

Raph nuzzled her kissing her cheek.

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred, nipping on her nipple

Tori smiled, "I got to go eat Raph"

(at night, Raph's gonna get really horny and want to fuck but Tori is gonna say no and he should start having control of himself. He gets mad and annoyed and make an excuse that he can't help his animal nature, but she's gonna call him out on his excuses and he still needs control, it all goes down to where she leaves the lair for the night for him to think)  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Oh ok but that doesn't make any sense. We did a time skip to 5 months later and Raph is no longer on his mating season.

Carrie whimpered and shuddered in pleasure.  
"Ahh Leo!"

Raph just looked at her.  
"Don't you wanna eat here baby?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
yes, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't miss having sex with her. with a long wait of nine months he's bound to be impatient)

Leo smirked and groped her roughly "My god you've gotten big~"

Tori looked at him "nah, I don't feel like laying around" She said, getting up to go get her food  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Oh ok and what do you mean by she doesn't feel like laying around and where is she getting her food?  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
she doesn't want to stay in bed all day. she's getting it from the kitchen where she was cooking  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Oh ok 

Carrie blushed and mewed groping his thighs.  
"And you're sexy Leo!"

Raph followed her and grinded against her.  
"Wanna have some fun baby?" he purred huskily.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smirked, teasing her nipples "I wanna suck these babies all night long~" He said, licking her aroused nipple

Tori blushed but shook her head "Raph no, it's not safe for the baby, I'm not risking it."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and squeaked rubbing his head and arched her back.

Raph growled at her.  
"The kids'll be fine. Just one round of sex is all I'm asking for."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo kissed her nipples, licking his lips "How about I eat your delicious pussy?~"

Tori frowned "Raph, no.'  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and nodded shivering in anticipation.

Raph growled at her again.  
"You're going to whether you like it or not!"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred, pulling down the rest of her clothes and spread her legs, licking her pussy

Tori frowned and slapped him "Stop that! Ever heard of self control Raph? You can't just fuck me like a sex doll!'  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered in delight and in pleasure gripping the sheets.

Raph huffed and stormed off to his room slamming the door shut.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo licked her folds and slid his tongue into her

Tori rolled his eyes, going to get her stuff and pack it "I'm gonna go stay at a hotel. If you're gonna be horny and careless about the development of our child, then maybe I shouldn't see you again"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned arching her back her body racking with pleasure.

Raph growled at her.  
"You know what fine! Whatever! Leave then!"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo licked her slowly, wanting to pleasure her as much as he could as he massaged his tongue on her walls.

Tori's eyes widened, holding back tears "FINE!" She yelled, getting her bag and rushing out, feeling her heart break

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie rubbed his shell with her legs as she mewed.

Raph ignored her and went to go take a shower.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo sucked on her clit "Damn you taste good~"

Tori went out of the sewers and checked into a hotel, holding back tears till she got to her room and cried on her bed  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Hey I'm going to sleep. I'll do my next part tomorrow. Bye  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
kk night  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned and shuddered in pleasure.

Raph punched a wall in his room.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
I added Raph's part to my part  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred, he was purely enjoying how he was able to pleasure her so much. he continued to eat out her wet pussy, french kissing her folds

Tori sobbed, rubbing her pregnant belly and sniffled, did Raph really not love her anymore? Did he not ever care for their baby?  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie scratched his shoulders moaning as her body shivered in delight and her body started to get hot as she was getting turned on.

Raph sighed. He couldn't stand it anymore so he went up to the surface and tried looking for her trying to smell her scent.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo groaned on her pussy feeling her nails piercing his skin, licking her heated juices that were pouring out into his mouth like crazy. he rubbed her thighs and deepened his tongue into her

Tori decided to take a bath to relax, getting up ad heading to her bathroom, changing out of her clothes and turned on the warm water, bathing herself  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie couldn't take it anymore as she just kept on orgasming into his mouth and shuddering in pleasure as she groaned.

Raph looked all over for her scent until he got a whiff of it and followed it to a building. He went inside as he kept on looking for her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred feeling her orgasmic in his mouth, giving her pussy heated sloppy kisses "Mmm~ you taste so good babe~"

Tori sighed softly in the bath, feeling her five month pregnant belly and felt a tear fall down, what if she was going to raise the baby alone?  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned rubbing his head as she panted getting tired. She blushed and she wanted to take a break.  
"Leo that's enough for now sexy."

Raph went into her hotel room and smelled her scent coming from the bathroom. He opened the door and went inside.  
"Baby I'm really sorry. I love you and I always will! Please come back with me!" he said breaking down in tears.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smiled and nodded, kissing her inner thigh before he pulled away, licking his lips, "Yes, you need to rest, you need anything?"

Tori's eyes widened, he came back? She felt tears in her eyes and cried a little, beckoning towards her so he could bathe with her "Come here baby..."

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed looking up at him kissing his cheek while rubbing his inner thighs.  
"Yes I want you laying down right next to me."

Raph gladly got into the tub and he hugged her tightly and fiercely to him.  
"I'm so sorry! I'll try to control myself better!"  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo grinned softly, and laid down next to her, pulling her close gently, thinking how much he loved her.

Tori smiled and cried happy tears, gently cupping his cheeks and kissing him "Shhh Raphie..I forgive you..I love you"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie snuggled against him pulling the covers over them and she drifted off to sleep.

Raph eagerly kissed her back but more passionately than ever before rubbing her back.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo watched her a little as she slept, smiling softly and closing his eyes as he fell asleep with her, rubbing her pregnant belly

Tori blushed red and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling him "just control yourself for four more months, we'll be able to fool around when we can~"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Raph nodded and whispered sweet things into her ears as he nuzzled her neck churring.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Wanna do a time skip?  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
sure, wanna do it to where the babies are born?  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Yeah XD  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
okay XD

Leo was making breakfast for Carrie, humming softly, he was pretty nervous knowing that she was due any day now.

Tori was back at the lair with Raph, munching in a lot of food, rubbing her big belly and smiling happily  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie soon started having contractions and her water broke. She screamed in pain.  
"Leo the kids are coming!"

Raph was not far from her knowing that she would soon give birth really soon. He watched her chuckling.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo's eyes widened, he started to panic "AH-AHH o-okay lets go to Donnie!" He said, immediately carrying her bridal style and jumped out the window, heading down into the sewers and quickly to the lair so Donnie would help Carrie give birth.

Tori smirked at him "you know it's like I'm eating for twins over here" She said, knowing he would be excited if they had twins  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned in pain as she couldn't take it anymore. She screamed in pain again and started to sweat.

Raph looked at her and chuckled again but soon smiled.  
"Well of course baby you got more mouths to feed besides yours."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo made it to the lair "Donnie! where is he?!" He asked, heading to the lab and saw him there "Donnie! you gotta help, Carrie's in labor!" Donnie's eyes widened, 'Lay her down on the table and take off her pants and her panties, I'll get warm water, Mikey get blankets!" He yelled out, Leo rushed to help her get undressed, kissing her head "take deep breaths honey"

Tori chuckled, but then heard Leo run in with Carrie, she was completely surprised and looked at Raph "should we go help?"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded as she breathed in then breathed out as she cried a little clearly still in a lot of pain.

Raph shook his head holding her hand in his stroking her knuckles.  
"No sweetheart. Just let them do their thing. Carrie's gonna be ok."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Mikey managed to bring warm blankets, Donnie got gloves and the ward water ready, and scissors for the umbilical cord. He spread out Carries,s legs, seeing her dilate "Leo comfort her and help her breathing, all she has to do is push." Leo nodded holding her hand tightly and kissed her temple, wiping sweat "You can do this baby, breathe steadily and push"

Tori nodded, rubbing her belly, feeling the baby moving and smiled "Wanna see something cool?" She asked as she lifted up her shirt, the baby's hand pressed against her belly, and another small one did too

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded as she panted and she pushed and pushed until one by one twins came out one girl and one boy.

Raph nodded as he looked at her stomach and he put his hand against it feeling the kid's moving.  
"They're certainly active aren't they?"  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo cut the umbilical cords while Donnie went and cleaned the babies up. Leo wiped the sweat off Carrie and kissed her head "You did it baby" He said, smiling softly 

Datenshi smiled and nodded, hearing the babies cry out. She chuckled "Looks like you're an uncle"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie smiled at him and nodded blushing and panting wanting to see her kids. She was finally a mother.

Raph chuckled kissing her all over her face nuzzling her cheek churring.  
"And now you're an aunt."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Donnie smiled and gave her the babies gently, "They are healthy, the girl is human and the boy is a turtle." He said. Leo nodded and smiled at his children "Hey kiddos, daddy's here"

Tori chuckled softly but then her voice cracked in a pained gasp, clutching the table "O-OWW!"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Uh I was actually thinking that their daughter is fully human and their son's a turtle  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
we can go with that  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Yeah can you please edit your part?  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
I did  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Oh ok 

Carrie held both of her kids and kissed their heads nuzzling them as she cried tears of happiness.

Raph's eyes widened looking at her.  
"What's wrong baby? Are the kids coming?" he asked panicking.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smiled happily, seeing they were crying because they were hungry "We better feed them." He said.

Tori breathed deeply, trying to evaluate if it was a false alarm but seeing as her water broke, it's not "YEP THEY'RE COMING." She answered painfully  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"No silly you mean I feed them," Carrie giggled as she started breastfeeding them.

Raph picked her up taking her to Donnie placing her on another table.  
"Donnie quick! Tori's going into labor!"  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo chuckled "well yeah." He said, blushing seeing her breast feed

Donnie groaned, but got another warm bowl ready and cleaned the scissors and had Mikey get more blankets "Start stripping her" He said to Raph. Tori panted and took deep breaths "OWWW!"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed as she continued to feed them until they were done and she burped them.

Raph started taking her pants and her underwear off holding her hand squeezing it gently.  
"Start pushing baby ok?"  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smiled "so, we're gonna go with the names you planned for them?"

Tori panted heavily and when Donnie was ready, she started to push, after long minuted of crying, screaming, and pushing, she gave birth to twin girls, they looked human but had a tail, turtle hands and feet. She panted softly, laying back as Donnie was cleaning the babies  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded and held them tightly in her arms keeping them warm as she smiled up at Leo. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Raph looked at his daughters and grinned widely so happy he finally had a family and he was finally a father. He kissed his mate's lips softly.  
"They're beautiful just like you sweet cheeks."  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred softly and gave her a loving kiss "I love you darling, this is one of the best days of my life"

Tori smiled and looked at her little girls "hmm... I want to name them Ella and Raffa"


End file.
